Resource Description Framework (RDF) is a specification standard language proposed by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) for describing web resource information, also a data model. An RDF model can be used to describe any resource and resource type on the network, thus providing a common framework for the representation of resource description.
However, as RDF is widely used in various fields, its data size is thus increasing and consequently storage of RDF data has also become an enormous challenge.